The research will provide an examination of four key neurotransmitters (GABA, glutamate, dopamine, and acetylcholine) that are believed to play important roles in alcohol behavioral effects and motivational behaviors. The unique value in the proposed research fellowship is that it will provide state of the art training in neurochemical techniques for the measurement of the extracellular concentrations of each neurotransmitter and to measure two and potentially all concurrently. Measurement will be to determine the effects of injection and self-administration of alcohol. The research will provide new information about the role of these neurotransmitters in alcohol abuse and alcoholism.